To answer your question
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a chat on the clocktower about love. AkuRoku * Rating to be safe. No actual sex, just... hints. XD *
1. Chapter 1

So ya, my first KH fic, and it's based of 358/2 days. I'm a bit guilty of not knowing much, since I'm only just past halfway done it, and it's the only KH game I have ever played. It's fun, though! I need the rest of them now!! GAH!!! :P But I have my DS propped up beside me, and I am writing the conversation between Axel and Roxas exactly. A plot bunnie just bit me when I read it! XD So, after the **bold** part, that's where my alterations come in. Italics are for thoughts, and you can usually figure out who's thinking what. Just ask me if you can't figure it out, though. :P

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't even own a stupid Axel plushie. But I want one, although I would prefer the real deal. Anyways, I am waiting to own it, but it seems that the deed to kingdom hearts hasn't fallen out of the sky into my hands yet. Nor has two million dollars. ~sigh~

_**"Axel..."**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Did you ever have something you couldn't bear to lose?"**_

_**"What? Where'd that come from?"**_

_**"Well, I saw someone the other day... Well, he had something like that. Something so important he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have anything like that?**_

_**"Because you don't have a heart."**_

_**"Uhh, I guess..."**_

_**"But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away."**_

_**"Hmm, true, but...I don't think that's quite the same. I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it."**_

_**"Oh...Too bad I don't remember MY past."**_

_**"Well, what about your present?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?"**_

_**"Yeah... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xion."**_

_**"Well, see? There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang on to."**_

_**"It's scary to think I could lose you guys."**_

_**"Scary? Scary's a feeling, man."**_

_**"Yeah, I know I can't feel, but... It's still a scary thought."**_

_**"A thought, then. But not a feeling."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Maybe you just remember what it's like to feel scared, and think you're feeling it now."**_

"Maybe, but I think It's real." Roxas replied, licking his ice cream.

"Oh, well... why do you think that?" Axel asked, throwing his own ice cream stick off the edge. Roxas pondered his response for awhile, watching the sun sink lower into the horizon.

"Because... it feels real, which probably sounds odd. But, I mean, when you left for Castle Oblivion, I missed you so much it hurt. When they said you had been terminated, I cried myself to sleep. So, I figure that's what scared is, right? I couldn't do that if I couldn't be scared... right?" Roxas asked, blushing a little when he realized what he had just admitted. Roxas stared at his left shoe as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, while Axel just sat there with an ...unusual expression on his face. The two sat like that for awhile, Roxas blushing and staring at his shoe, Axel sitting there staring at... well, nothing.

"Do you really care about me that much, Roxas?" Axel finally broke the silence. Roxas looked at him, and nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't. It's not good for you. I'm a Nobody, you should not care about me. Not healthy. Got it memorized?" Roxas asked, staring at Roxas with a mixture of anger, sympathy and... and a third emotion Roxas couldn't quite place.

"No, I don't 'got it memorized', Axel. I care about you, and it doesn't matter that your a Nobody. I'm a Nobody, it doesn't stop me caring about you, and you are good for me." Roxas stated, a little angrily. He glared at Axel, then went back to eating his ice cream, a tear in his eye from what his friend had said. Axel stared at him, a bit confused. Roxas never got angry like that at him before, and besides, he couldn't be angry, he was a Nobody. _I can't be feeling for him, I'm a Nobody. Why do I care? Why does HE care? I shouldn't be feeling like... like this, for him._ Axel sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't want Roxas to be angry. He put an arm around Roxas, and looked him in the eye.

"Roxas, I didn't... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. What I mean is, it isn't right for you to be able to feel. Neither should I. But we are feeling, aren't we? And I'm sorry for that, okay? I didn't mean it." Axel whispered, a little surprised at what he had said. He really _was_ changing, just like Saix said.

"It's ok, Axel. Thanks." Roxas said, leaning a little into the embrace. Axel stiffened a little.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Roxas asked, confused at why his friend had become so rigid.

"N-nothing, Rox. It's fine." Axel said, smiling. Although, it didn't quite reach his eyes, and Roxas knew the redhead was upset. _What's wrong with him? Did something happen at Castle Oblivion? Is... is he scared, too?_ Roxas thought, scowling a little. He didn't like it when Axel was upset, it scared him. He always though of Axel as the calm one, the one in control. The one who could help Roxas through anything dangerous or important. But at times like this, Roxas didn't know what to do. Axel was too secretive, he would probably never tell Roxas. Then Roxas would think he was going to be left alone again, and would return to a zombie-like state.

"Hey! HEY! Roxas! Don't you dare do the zombie thing! ROX-AS!" Axel snapped his fingers in front of Roxas' face, causing him to jump slightly.

"What?" Roxas asked, sighing. At the moment, he was confused. He had feelings, and he was a Nobody. But he was sure he had feelings. He just... didn't know what they were. He couldn't tell, he couldn't remember what this feeling was.

"You were doing the zombie thing on me, man. You better stop that. Hey, are you ok?" Axel questioned, worry creasing his face. He hated when Roxas acted like this, but he could never for the life of him figure out why.

"Ya. Are you?" Roxas questioned, closing his eyes. He was prettty tired.

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Axel laughed. This was somethign they didn't normally do, Roxas leaning on Axel, Axel staring at nothing in particular. Just the sun, or rather, the moon, now.

But they both foudnd it pretty comfortable.

"Hey, Rox?" Axel broke the silence.

"..." Roxas looked at him, to signify that he was listening, just too tired to talk.

"To answer your question, I couldn't bear to lose you." Axel replied, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks, Roxas smiled and his nuzzled his face into Axel's neck.

"Couldn't bear to lose you either, Axel." Roxas whispered sleepily. Axel put his cloak around Roxas, shielding him from the cold. He was pretty sure they weren't going to RTC anytime soon.

So ya, look at that poor lonely little "Review" button down there. I think it's very unfair of you not to click him, don't you? You will click him, or I will devour your cookies! If I get enough reviews, I might write more. Because this is just pure fluff, the next one, if I write more, will have action! YA! I might write more, as I said. Unless this is crap. Probably is. Be sure to review! ~pouts~ :P


	2. Chapter 2

So yes, I have posted this at the last possible day of 2009. I hope you like it! I wrote it quickly, with tons of breaks. XD Happy New Years! Well, not for me. I'm all alone on New Years Eve, with no friends and the only thing to do is to write FF and wait for someone to go online on Ebuddy that will talk to me. And draw some black stars on my arm and fingertips. ~sigh~  
Disclaimer: ... No, I don't own it. Not yet, anyway. I have my evil ideas. ~evil smile~

The next morning, Roxas woke up with his face buried into Axels chest. He figured Axel must have swapped postions in the night or something, because when he fell asleep he was sitting up. Roxas breathed in Axels scent, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes again. Axel woke up then, putting his arm on Roxas' back. They were both lying on the floor behind the ledge on the clock tower, Axels cloak covering them both. Axel finally decided to open his eyes, blinking a little at the sudden brightness.  
"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked, propping himsel fup on his elbows.  
"Hunh...?" Was Axels sleepy reply.  
"We should RTC. My watch says it's eight o'clock. They're going to miss us." Roxas stated, starting to stand up.  
"Mm... kay. Roxy?" Axel asked pulling himself up.  
"Ya?"  
"You smell nice. Like... pineapple." Axel said, flicking his wrist and opening a portal. They both steppped threw it, although Axel felt like he was missing something. The portal opened up into the middle of the Grey Room, although only Marluxia and Demyx were in it at the time.  
"Hey, Marly. Hey Dem... what the hell?" Axel gasped, just registering that both member were almost naked, down to their boxers, and making out. They both looked up with fear in their eyes, worried that it was Saix. Or Xemnas. Or worst of all, Xion. Noting that it was only Axel and Roxas, they calmed down a bit. They sat up, Demyx sitting on Marluxia with his robe over both of their lower bodies.  
"Um... just don't ask, kay? And don't tell anyone, please." Demyx said timidly, folding his hands in his lap. Marluxia just smiled, knowing they wouldn't ell anyone. If they knew what was good for them.  
"Hey, Marluxia... I thought you got in trouble just last month for getting caught doing... something like this to Xion?" Axel asked, a bit confused.  
"Yes, well... she's a nagging bitch anyway." Marluxia replied, scowling a little.  
"Oh, Axel... where's your cloak?" Demyx purred, grinning.  
"Aw... hell. Probably at the clock tower. Back in a moment, Rox-- SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Axel belloweed, opening a portal again and walking threw it. Marluxia and Demyx had started giggling, and now that Axel was gone they were just full out laughing.  
"S-So, w-w-what were you two doing l-last night, R-Roxy?" Marluxia gasped, catching his breath.  
"Sleeping?" Roxas replied, a little confused. This caused Marluxia and Demyx to laugh even harder, each of them clutching their sides.  
"What are you two laughing at? I thought we couldn't laugh, Axel said we're Nobodies. And why were you two almost naked and sucking on each others mouths?" Roxas asked, completely confused as to what was happening.  
Was this a fighting technique?  
Marluxia and Demyx stopped laughing, a little embarrased. Axel came back, and roxas walked over to him, placing his arms aorund his waist and hugging him, while Axel put his arm around Roxas' neck. There was such a height difference. Roxas then bombarded Axel with the same questions, and he looked at Marluxia and Demyx. Each of them just shrugged, but with a look of horror evident on their face. Axels grip On Roxas tightened, and he braced himself. He gave Marluxia and Demyx a look that clearly said You're helping me with this one and then sighed, closing his eye.

Why were they the ones that would have to explain this to Roxas?

Well, have a happy new years!!! I left this on a cliffie, I'll post the convo tommorow, See the lonely review button down there? Yes, that one. CLICK IT, OR I'LL STAB YOUR BIG TOE! AND EAT YOUR COOKIES!

|  
V  
REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, another chapter! I bet you couldn't wait to see how the convo was going, hm? Don't worry, this chapter will be a bit longer than the last one.

Disclaimer: You... your actually asking? Like, would I be _writing_ about Axel and Roxas if I owned them? ...Duhh... No, don't own them yet.

The three older teens fidgeted for a bit before Roxas nudged Axel again.

"Well? What were they doing?" Roxas huffed, letting go of Axel and crossing his arms, "Was it a fighting technique? Should I know it?"

"Well I bet Axel would like to show-- sorry." Demyx instantly put a hand over his mouth, as he noticed Axels hands beggining to smoke a bit.

"So... well, Roxas, no. It wasn't a fighting technique." Marluxia admitted, hiding his face in Demyx's shoulder.

"Then what was it?"

"It... it was... something their body needed?" Axel tried, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"What?"

"You see... when... our bodies have urges... needs, if you will... that can only be filled a certain way. That's... that's what Demyx and Marluxia were doing, Roxy."

"Do I need to do that, too?" Roxas asked, causing Demyx and Marluxia to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Shut the hell up! ...And just for that, you can explain to him how it works." Axel smirked, taking a seat on a love seat to his left, grabbing Roxas' wrist and pulling him down beside him. Demyx and Marluxia exchanged nervous glances, before Demyx decided to tell Roxas what was happening.

"Erm, so... well Roxas, this is hard to explain. And if you get uncomfortable at all, just tell me and I'll stop.... please." Demyx threw his hands in the air, taking a deep breath.

"Just tell me!" Roxas begged, leaning on the arm of the loveseat.

"Well... when a body has these urges the only way to... fulfill it is to _ Length 'tDoItToAGirlIt'sConsideredGayYesWe'reGay_." Demyx stated quickly, covering his face with his hands.

"O...k." Roxas replied, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Roxas, man, why are you blushing?" Axel asked, softly touching the blondes cheek.

"No reason. And Demyx, why did you say that very very fast?" Roxas inquired, avoiding Axel's question. Demyx looked up. _Why wasn't Roxas screaming, or going Ewwww, or running to his room?_

"Because it's not a very good thing and no one likes to talk about it. Do you understand now?" Demyx replied, sliding off Marluxia onto the cushion beside him.

"Yes. So it's expected right? Do I have to do it at some point?" Roxas asked, still slightly confused.

"No, you don't have to. You're not supposed to do it anyway. And Demyx, you didn't have to explain so... thoroughly." Axel glared at Demyx.

"Well I figured you'd want him prepared... ok, OK! Omigawd, calm down!" Demyx dodged a fireball, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Good. Come on, Roxas. Let's go find Saix and see what our mission is for today." Axel snapped, turning around a walking over to Saix. Marluxia whispered to Roxas,

"I made sure you two went on the same mission. Don't blow this chance, Roxas."

Well... I dunno where th e mission should be or whats gonna happen, so any suggestions are highly appreciated. Thanks, and please reivew! Or I'll eat your KEYBOARD!! YAGH!

V REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in soo long! NO excuse, really. This story has no plot yet. Gah, oh well. We'll see what happens. Ok, in Wonderland, as clarification, I never thought of it the way Disney does. I always thought the characters were mostly human, with like slight animal qualities, if they were mentioned as animals. Just bear with me when you read my butchered Wonderland, k?

* * *

"Waste what opportunity, Mar?! He's just going on a frigging mission!" Demyx snapped, suddenly pissed off. Oh, maybe that was because Marluxias hand was rubbing the bump forming on Demyx's boxers, with Roxas _right there._

"They'll be alone together… duh…" Marluxia sighed. Demyx slapped his hand away, pulling his knees to his chest to hide his growing problem. Roxas, started to walk away, quite annoyed at the two, because they were making positively no sense. And, mostly because he was really hungry. He was a guy, after all. Walking down the grey, dull hallway to the kitchen, Roxas thought over everything he had heard.

_Marluxia was teaching Demyx a fighting technique… but they had no clothes or weapons, and Axel got really mad, and they wouldn't teach me. But Axel said Marluxia had also taught Xion that and he was gonna get in trouble if he was caught, and Demyx has a weird bump. I mean I have this droopy thing, and he has a bump. Is it different on everyone? Gah, they don't teach me enough, I swear. _

Roxas stumbled over the hem of his cloak as he walked into the kitchen,falling face first into the floor. Roxas lay there for a moment, cursing to himself for his clumsiness. He felt a strong pair of arms lift him up from behind, picking him up like a rag doll from the waist.

"Nice, Roxy. Reallllly nice." The Redhead chuckled, placing him on his feet. Roxas grumbled something incomprehensible, turning around and opening the fridge. He stood there for a minute, staring.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not hungry?" Roxas asked, still staring at the fridge. Brushing a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes, he sighed, and shut the door.

"Then don't eat." Axel stated matter of factly, opening the fridge again and grabbing an apple. Roxas slapped him on the shoulder for making such a dumb comment, and went over to one of the wooden chairs and sat down. Axel followed behind him, pulling up another chair and sitting down beside Roxas.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a bite from the red apple. Roxas stared.

"Roxas?" Axel asked again, setting the apple on the table and turning around to face Roxas. Roxas blinked.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I'm not hungry, but my stomach feels really funny." Roxas put his elbows on the table, dropping his head.

"You sick?" Axel asked, eyebrows twitching in confusion.

"No, I don't think so…" Roxas trailed off, voice slightly muffled from his sleeve.

"Then… what… I don't… Hm." Axel put a finger to his lips, a weird habit he had caught. He did this whenever he was trying to think.

"Um… damn… no… OH! I got it!" Axel exclaimed brightly, picking up his apple and taking another bite.

"What?" Roxas grumbled, not bothering to lift his head.

"Your nervous!" Axel stated, grinnging. He was very proud of himself for figuring that one out.

"What does that have to do with my stomach?" Roxas asked, lifting his head, blonde hair falling messily into his eyes.

"…. Never mind." Axel sighed, deciding he'd rather not explain it, since his stomach now felt the same way, but he wasn't nervous.

"Let's go to our mission now, Axel." Roxas sighed, standing up and slowly walking out the door. Axel threw the half eaten apple at one of the dusks, laughing when he realized he had thrown it at his back

"AXEL! Don't tease the damn dusks! They get really pissy!" Roxas shouted from the doorway. Axel stopped laughing and scurried over to the door, following Roxas down to the gray room, to receive their mission from Saix.

Saix stood there, in all of his blue haired glory, scowling at a cowering Demyx, behind a very smug looking Marluxia.

_I'm not even gonna ask. _Axel thought, before clearing his throat loudly to alert Saix of his and Roxas' presence.

"Oh Roxas, Axel. Good. You two will be going to Wonderland for Recon. We don't know enough of that area yet." Saix said hurriedly, before stalking out of the room. Roxas tilted his head to the side, looking at Marluxia and Demyx. Demyx looked relieved now, and was about to speak before Axel cut him off.

"Honest to god, Demyx, I don't wanna know. Your just going to scar me further." Axel hissed, but laughed when Demyx looked hurt. Demyx glared at Axel, but smiled back. He never was one to stay mad.

"Bye!" Roxas said cheerily, before opening a black portal and walking into it, Axel right behind him.

They walked out into the lush forest of Wonderland, Roxas squeeling at the sight.

"Been here before, Roxy?" Axel laughed, already knowing the answer.

"No! It's so cool! Ohohohoh look at that Axel! It's so cool! Come on, let's explore! Come on come on come!" Roxas chanted, running around, whipping his keyblade at random plants. Axel laughed, before lazily strolling around, writing notes on a pad he kept in his pocket. Grinning, Axel called out to Roxas and pointed at a tree.

"OhmiNobody, what is that?!" He squeaked, sprinting over to the tree and staring at the half boy, half cat above him. This boy had purple cat ears and tail, with amber eyes and coppery red hair, styled like Zexions', but longer. He was crouched in a tree branch, watching the scene below him with amusement.

"Hello!" Roxas called out, waving frantically. Axel was glaring at the cat, trying hard not to laugh at Roxas. The Cat grinnned.

"Hello, little one."

"OHMINOBODIE! YOU TALK! HELLO! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!?!| Roxas screeched, waving his arms frantically. The cat laughed.

"I'm a Cheshire cat. No name, little one. But, what would you be called?" The Cat asked, with a slight …. _Lusty?_ … Gleam in his eyes. Axel looked ready to burn the poor thing.

"I'm Roxas! This is my friend Axel! We're here for Recon!" Roxas yelled up at the cat, still waving frantically. Axel smacked him upside the head.

"Damn it, Axel…" Roxas muttered, rubbing the sore spot. Axel glared.

"You don't tell people what we're doing here, we're supposed to be secret! Your lucky this is Wonderland, kid… Let's go." Axel nearly yelled, grabbing Roxas by the arm and dragging him off down the path. The cat appeared out of nowhere in front of them, causing Roxas to jump backwards and squeal. Axel just sighed.

"Where are you going, pretty thing?" The Cat purred, reaching out to stroke Roxas' cheek. Before he could get with an inch, however, Axel had summoned his chakrams and held both of them at the Cat's throat.

"Go. Now." Axel spoke through gritted teeth, staring daggers at the Cat. The Cat grinned wickedly, before fading slowly out of view. Axel lowered his arms.

"Axel? What was that about?" Roxas asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Just don't fricking ask, Rox. Don't ask." Axel sighed, looking around in case he saw any sign of the Cat again.

"But…" Roxas trailed off, pouting.

"Come on, lets go to the castle." Axel smiled slightly at the pout on Roxas' face, before summoning a portal and dragging Roxas into it behind him.

"Always hated Wonderland, I did." Axel stared at Luxord , who was snickering.

"The Cat again, eh, Axel?" Luxord laughed, putting his cards into a pile.

"The damn thing hit on Roxas! It looked ready to rape him! I'm going to kill him!" Axel yelled, making Luxord jump and drop his cards.

"Aw, give him a break. Do you remember the first time we went there? Poor Alice. Really now, that Cat should control himself." Luxord sighed, picking up his cards again.

"I know! Almost every time the Organization passes through, it hits on one of us. Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, Saix, You, Vexen… Oh my, do you remember Larxene? That's probably why the cat prefers guys now. But still! Can't we just kill it?" Axel asked, punching the grey sofa he was standing behind.

"No, no… Hatter would be very upset if we did, you know that, mm? Hatter and him are very good friends, sadly." Luxord placed his cards neatly on the table, leaning backwards onto the couch.

"You and that damn insane Hatter…" *(PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE) Axel grumbled, picking at a loose thread on the couch. Luxord snickered.

"What's that, Axel? You wanted to hear about my many fun nights with him? We even used chains once and-"Luxord got cut off when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"No. Sorry, Luxord. I'll be going now!" Axel sprinted out of the room. Laughing, Luxord picked up his cards and flipped them around,

"I really must go to see the Hatter about Cat. He gets worse each time. Poor Axel." Luxord muttered to himself. Sighing, he stood up and opened a dark portal to Wonderland.

Roxas P.O.V

I sat on my dull, grey bed with a huff, listening to Axel and Luxord bicker. From this side of the castle. Honestly. All I can say is; What. The. Hell. Was that about? I mean the Cat…boy…thing wasn't really doing anything. Was Axel holding a grudge against him for anything? Besides, he called me pretty! …You know, Axels' lips looked pretty in Wonderland…

* * *

You must hate me for such a short P.O.V! Kiss soon, maybe. Or I could torture you dearies… MUAHAHAHA! Roxas is so innocent! Quote_; I mean I have this droopy thing, and he has a bump. Is it different on everyone? ….. _XD

Ok, honestly! I think I have a plot! Or at least, something besides fluff! YAY! Yes, Luxord and the Mad Hatter are together. Why? Because I wanted them to be. Maybe I should describe what the Hatter looks like, before you think Luxord Is dating a fat pedophile. The Mad Hatter has black, shoulder length layered hair, Dark green eyes, and is young, around twenty four. He is also slightly muscular, although not much, with the traditionally green suit and large top hat. He has a gold earring in the shape of a swirly "L" dangling from one ear (Hint, hint) and a swirled tattoo pattern on the left side of his neck, with very pale skin. With Luxord, he was always uke, probably because of his feminine features, like his long eyelashes and full lips, with a tiny nose. Did that help? I know some of you were probably barfing at the thought of dear old Luxord with a fat, ugly, balding pedo… but not to worry, I've destroyed that image! ~snicker~ So anyways, I have to write a one shot now, and I have a skiing trip tomorrow, and my internet was out when I wrote this, so I would have posted it much earlier. ~sighs~ So yes, the main pairings, I really should mention.

Marluxia/Demyx

Axel/Roxas (DUH!)

Luxord/Mad Hatter

Saix/Xemnas

Larxene/Xaldin ( I hate them both so goddam much, they can go kill each other. No wait, I'll kill them both. ~grabs knife~)

Xigbar/ Alice (The only people that can be paired with organization that I will content myself with are the ones' from Wonderland. I love that place so much!)

(Slight mention of Marluxia/Xion, if you squint. From the second chappie.)

Surprise pairing with Zexion!

And Xion!

Oh, Lexaeus and Vexen don't deserve love. Well, Vexen does, but I will not allow him to be paired up with anyone but Marly, but Marly is with Demyx, so I feel bad for Vexen and all but no. No one other than Marly for Vexen. And Lexaeus just… sucks.

And trust me, I am totally gonna butcher up Kingdom Hearts. I only have two heterosexual pairings, and I hate them both. So much. So goddam much. Oh, I found this beautiful pic of Sora and Riku having a sweet kiss moment, and my fangirl squeal was so loud only my dog could hear it! I didn't know I could do that… I think my writing is improving, non? This Authors note is so long! SORRY! *This note is like a page long* Tata, dearies!

Poppet

(New Update soon, promises! But I hafta write that one shot.)…

P.S. I have to mention this. Like, I _have _to. In KH 358/2 days, RIKU KICKS ASS! SERIOUSLY, in mission mode, he is like the best fighter there, either him or Saix. RIKU KICKS ASS! ~Squeejee~ 8D Ok, shutting up now, go read my other fanfics!!! Pwease! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, I'm feeling icky today. I'm home from school, so I got a couple of hours of nothing-ness to brood over, so I decided to write a new chapter!!! Yes, you will figure out who the mystery pairings are, but they won't be overly ridiculous. Just some pairings that I think are a bit far fetched, but who knows? They could be the most popular ones, I dunno. So here's a new chapter, while I procrastinate writing a new story, 'cause I can't exactly think of a beginning for it… haha.

"Axel?" I called out tentatively, placing a shaking hand on the black doorknob. An angry Axel was not a happy Axel.. no wait, that sounded stupid. I mean, when Axel gets mad, he gets downright scary, and he was REALLY mad at that Cat…boy…thing today.

"DAMMIT! Leave me the fuck alone, Demyx!" Axel roared from inside the room. I cringed.

"It's… it's Roxas." Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Axel pulled me into his arms.

"Oh, Roxas, shh… Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Demyx was just in here, talking to me…and ya. Come on in." He let go of me, realizing that I really wasn't that scared.

"Mm-kay. Why was Demyx here?" I ask, walking around him and fell backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, he heard me bitching about the damn cat, and needed to know if I was ok. Then… he just wouldn't let it go." He said, stomping on a little fire that had started on the rug. I looked at him questioningly, and he just pointed at the candle that had fallen over. Oh.

"So what'd you need, Roxy?" Axel asked, sitting beside me, kicking the small white candle away.

"Why were you mad in Wonderland? I thought that …thing….. was pretty damn cool. Oh, and did you get enough Recon?" I muttered, not really wanting him mad at me. I threw in that last bit, giving him a chance to ignore the first question.

"Yes, I did. I was mad at the Cat, Roxy, because he is a frigging rapist, and apparently, a pedophile, too." Then he muttered under his breath,_ although, I shouldn't be talking. _Choosing to pretend I didn't hear that, I asked.

"What's a pedophile? Is that like a rapist? Wait, what's a rapist?" Axel stared at me, wide eyed.

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you. Your so cute, Roxy!" He laughed, lifting me up from my lying down position, and engulfing me in a big bear hug.

"Mhm… Ax-el! Can't… breathe…" I gasped, pushing him away. He laughed again, brushing away a stray lock of red hair and smoothing his black cloak.

"So, you ok, too, Rox? I don't think you should ever go to WonderLand alone again… actually, I need you t o promise me that you'll only ever go to Wonderland if me, Demyx, Zexion, or Luxord are going with you. Make up any excuse you can for Saix, and call one of them over to get them to prove your point, because obviously, your too goddam innocent to be able to explain this properly. I'll talk to Saix too."

"Ok."

"Promise me!"

"Promise, Axel. No need to get worked up."

"Sorry, but you could get seriously… hurt… there"

"Yes, yes! I promise!" I smile at him, starting to stand up again.

"Going so soon?" He asks, standing up too, grabbing my waist from behind. I squeak, smacking his hands away. Wait… I squeaked? Gosh, I sound like Olette…

"Your too freaking cute, Rox!"

"Is that good?"

"Yes!"

I really gotta go, Axel… Please lemme go… I'm tired, wanna go to bed." I mumble, struggling gagainst his arms.

"Oh, ok. Meet at the clocktower for ice cream tomorrow, right?" He asked, turning me around so I face him.

"Yes, sure, but come on, I'm tired…" I beg, still struggling against the spiky redheads hold. He leans closer to my face, still smiling at me. I pout back up, wishing he'd just let me go. Axel's leaning closer still, and I can feel my breathing coming faster, and heat spreading up my cheeks. I close my eyes, feeling a pair of soft, thin lips press against my own. He tightens his hold on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I love this, His lips feel so right, I smile into the kiss, waves of pleasure washing through me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he raises an arm and puts it on the back of my neck, running his hand through my own spiky blonde hair. Eventually, the need for oxygen becomes too great, and we let go.

"What… was that?" I ask, still in his embrace.

"I don't… Did you like it, Roxy?" He asks, pressing his forhead against mine. I can only feel it, because my eyes are still closed.

"Yes, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, Roxy. Anytime. It was called a kiss, got it memorized?"

* * *

There, they finally kissed! I was gonna postpone it longer, but… oh well. So you know what I said about Riku kicking ass? Well, Axel kicks Riku's ass. But they're both amazing. And when I got this new weapon that brings out the users personality, I luaghewd so hard at Demyx's and Vexens! I mean. I'm not gonna tell you, but they're HILARIOUS. Alright, I'm very proud of how quickly I updated! Now, onto the other story! Please review, or, I will… have a character death!!! MUAHAHAHA… No wait, I was already gonna kill off someone. Hm. Dammit! Oh, I know! IF you don't review, I will bite your nose! HA!

-Poppet. (Oh, and please read my other storys… but don't expext an update on the Harry Potter one, I got sick of it, but KH one's will be updated fairly quickly! )


End file.
